


HF - Injury to the King

by THERAPYFRIEND3109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kageyama Tobio-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THERAPYFRIEND3109/pseuds/THERAPYFRIEND3109
Summary: Kageyama went down. Hard. His head snapped backwards and crashed into the floor. There was an audible “crack” noise that echoed off the gym walls. Then, the screaming started. It was shrill and laced with pain at first, until sheer panic eventually bled through the hysteric tone.Everyone froze for a moment, trapped in a nightmarish trance. Ukai was the first to move, quickly running onto the court. He crouched down next to Kageyama, his face losing color just by the sight below him. The boy was screaming, his mouth wide open and his eyes full of fear. Kageyama was holding both hands behind his head as he involuntarily curled into himself.
Comments: 106
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first Fanfic. I love Haikyuu and I LOVE Kageyama. I was in the need for a little angst and I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy! :)

Ukai new today was going to be a bad day. Something just felt off. He woke up this morning with a painful ache deep in his chest. He stumbled to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, a haggard reflection glancing back at him. Ukai cleaned up and then went to make breakfast, only to realize that his eggs were expired. Maybe the gods wanted to taunt him today. Well fuck them. The morning hadn't been great, but it wasn’t terrible either. He was currently at volleyball practice, watching his team as they set up the court for a six-on-six game. Hinata was joking off with Kageyama, the latter had his usual scowl etched onto his face. 

“Let’s hurry it up boys!” Ukai shouted, his thin patience finally wearing out. 

The team scurried to get ready and into position. Daichi was on one side of the court, already getting into a receiving position. Both Asahi and Noya were on the other side of the court with Kageyama and Tadashi. Ukai stood up and went over to the scoreboard before bringing his whistle up to his mouth. He blew it and the ball went flying up into the air.

“I got it!” Noya yelled, diving to the right to receive the ball. The ball made contact with his arms and flew back up into the air. Kageyama raced underneath it and sent it towards Asahi. The ace jumped up and slammed the ball back down over the net. It hit the ground right before Tanaka’s hand.

“Nice kill!” Noya and Kageyama shouted.

Asahi grinned as Noya clapped him on the shoulder. On the other side of the court, Hinata stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.

“Don’t worry guys,” Daichi said, “we’ll get the next one.”

The practice match continued on, both teams playing their hardest. Asahi’s team had somehow taken the first set, thanks to Kageyama’s sets and Noya’s defense. Daichi’s team wasn’t far behind though. With some great plays from Suga and Hinata, along with blocks from Tsukishima, they were already in the lead for the second set.   
It was Hinata’s turn to serve and he successfully set it over the net. He smiled a little to himself. Noya dived forward and landed on his stomach, somehow still receiving the ball. It flew backwards out of bounds. Tadashi raced back wards and sent it back towards his teammates. Both Kageyama and Asahi went to slam the ball down, not noticing that the other was racing towards it. Ukai’s eyes winded once he realized what was going to happen.

“Watch out!” he cried out.

Ukai’s warning was too late and the two players crashed into each other. Kageyama went down. Hard. His head snapped backwards and crashed into the floor. There was an audible “crack” noise that echoed off the gym walls. Then, the screaming started. It was shrill and laced with pain at first, until sheer panic eventually bled through the hysteric tone. 

Everyone froze for a moment, trapped in a nightmarish trance. Ukai was the first to move, quickly running onto the court. He crouched down next to Kageyama, his face losing color just by the sight below him. The boy was screaming, his mouth wide open and his eyes full of fear. Kageyama was holding both hands behind his head as he involuntarily curled into himself. 

“Takeda,” Ukai shouted, “call an ambulance. Daichi, find any spare towels and bring them to me. Everyone else, just stand back.”

The players and the assistant coach all seemed to snap out of their trance before chaos ensued. Takeda snached his cell phone and began typing in the emergency numbers. Daichi had run off with Suga in search of towels, both of them shaky on their feet. All the rest of the players had either come up behind Ukai or had crossed underneath the net. Ukai tried his best to ignore them as he reached his hands down towards Kageyama.

“Can you hear me Kageyama?” Ukai asked the boy, trying to get a response out of him. 

Kageyama said nothing, his voice finally tapering off while more tears started to pool down his face. Daichi came up behind Ukai and placed down towels. Ukai nodded a quick thanks and picked up a fluffy, white towel.

“I need everyone to back the fuck up right now,” he shouted. 

Most players started to back back, Noya and Tanaka steering Hinata away from his friend. Asahi refused to move even after Daichi started to grab his arm. The ace was too shocked for a physical reaction. 

Ukai looked down at Kageyama and sucked in a breath. “Kageyama, I need you to move your hands okay?” The setter mumbled something horsley, not moving his hands away. Ukai had no other choice then to bend down and carefully remove the hands himself. Once he got them away, he pressed a towel to the back of Kageyama’s head, keeping a steady grip.

“His hands,” Hinata choked out.

Ukai looked down and noticed Kageyama’s hands. Both were stained a dark red color with small clumps of blood stuck between the skin crevices and under his nail beds. Suga’s face turned green and he turned around towards the bathroom.

“Where’s the fucking ambulance Takeda!” Ukai shouted. 

“It’ll be here in five minutes!” the assistant coach replied, suddenly crouched down next to Ukai. “Hey Kageyama, can you hear me?”

The setter groaned, but he moved his eyes to look at Takeda. His breathing was getting quicker and his face seemed even paler, becoming a pasty milky color. Kageyama seemed to go still for a second before convulsing forward.

“Fuck” Ukai said as a small stream of bile flowed down Kageyama’s face. “We need to move him over so he doesn’t choke on the vomit.”

Takeda nodded and brought his hand up behind Kageyama’s head, switching places with the hand Ukai was using to hold the towel down. Ukai started to push Kageyama over onto his side, careful to keep his movements slow to not jostle his head too much. Kageyama convulsed again and more vomit spewed from his mouth onto his shirt and the floor. Daichi appeared on the other side of the setter, bringing with him a clean towel. He used it to wipe down Kageyama’s mouth, hoping he could get all the vomit off. 

The team waited for a few minutes, the only things being heard were the scratchy whimpers and dry heaving of their injured teammate. Ukai swore softly to himself, cursing himself for tempting the gods today. He knew something wasn’t right. The sudden wailing of an ambulance cut off his internal ramble and he looked up. Red and Blue lights flashed through the auditorium windows. Fucking finally.


	2. HF- Injury to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we do when we're spiraling? We write fanfiction and watch Disney movies! This second chapter is mainly setting up the scene and getting the characters into the right positions. I did include a little head-canon in there, I really think Kiyoko and Kageyama might be friends. Anyways, I'm trying to keep this scenario as lifelike as possible, but not everything is medically correct. Leave critiques and thoughts down below! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!!! :)
> 
> BTW: Haikyuu is NOT mine :(

Daichi had quickly recognized the blue and red flashing lights of an ambulance. Before a paramedic team could burst through the door and trample all over him, Daichi took a few steps back to where Suga was standing. Paramedics rushed into the gym seconds after and swarmed towards the injured setter. Daichi watched as two paramedics carefully lifted Kageyama onto a stretcher before strapping him in. Another parametric, a girl with curly brown hair, came up beside the setter and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Someone else was on the other side of Kageyama, hooking up some sort of fluid bag to plastic tubes. Ukai was off to the side with Takeda, clenching and unclenching his fists tightly.

“Let’s get him inside,” one paramedic called out. “Sakura, call in and have them prep for surgery.”

Daichi’s stomach dropped immediately. Around him, other players sucked in a nervous breath. Others like Hinata and Yamaguchi burst into tears. Beside him, Suga shuddered and brought a hand to his mouth before choking out a sob. The paramedics lifted Kageyama into the air and started carrying him outside. Ukai wasted no time in following them, sending Takeda a quick glance over his shoulder. The team manager seemed to understand the gesture before stepping in front of the players, stopping them from following the coach outside. 

“You guys have to stay here,” Takeda ordered, “let Ukai go with Kageyama.”

Some players protested weakly, but everyone was still too shocked to really do anything. Daichi sucked in a breath and wrapped an arm around Suga before pulling him into a half hug. The silver hair setter remained silent, a few tears dripping down his face. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Yachi asked, her voice quivering a little bit. Daichi had almost forgotten that she and Kiyoko were off on the sidelines when the collision happened. He glanced their way, noticing the stressed expression Kiyoko was wearing. Was something else wrong?

“Well,” Takeda said, interrupting Daichi's thoughts, “I think I’m going to drive over to the hospital. I can only fit about three or four of you in my car, so you guys have to decide who’s coming with me. The rest of you will have to go home.”

“I’m going!” Hinata choked out. The boy’s face was a puffy red color, glassy eyes to match. Tanaka was standing over the first-year, his arm slung over Hinata’s shoulder in comfort. “He’s my teammate, I have to go.”

“Okay so Hina-”

“I don’t think he should go,” Tsukishima interrupted. “The hospital will only upset him more. There’s no point in bringing him along with you.”

“You’re wrong,” Hinata gasped, “I need to go. Kageyama’s my best friend.”

“You won’t even be able to see the king today,” Tsukishima snapped back. “The surgery is going to last for hours. After that, they’ll only let family and other relatives in to see him. I know you two are close, but there’s no chance the doctors will let you in.”

“I agree,” Suga spoke up, “I’d be worse for Hinata to come.”

“Suga,” Hinata whispered, his voice cracking pitifully.

“I have to trust their judgement as well,” Takeda agreed. “So who is coming then?”

“I’m going.”

Daichi turned his head around to look at Kiyoko. Her glasses had somehow slipped down to the tip of her nose, resting there for a second before she pushed them back up. Her eyes were also red and puffy, a sign that she had been crying along with them.

“Okay so Kiyoko is coming. Anyone else?”

“I will,” Asahi said from somewhere behind Daichi. The ace’s voice was rough and scratchy, barely hiding the nervous tremors underneath. His hands were shaking a little bit by his side before he clampsed them together. Daichi made eye contact with him, a silent show of support. “I want to come with,” Asahi repeated.

“Daichi? Suga?” Takeda said, turning towards the two other third-years.

“We’ll both come,” Daichi answered.

“So it’s settled then,” Takeda said. “Kiyoko, Asahi, Daichi, and Suga will ride with me to the hospital. Everyone else will either start walking home or call for a ride. Since we’re leaving before you guys, I’m leaving Enoshita in charge. Another thing, I’ll try my best to keep you guys updated on Kageyama’s status in the upcoming hours. Make sure to keep your phones on hand.”

The groups nodded before splitting up. Noya and Tanaka guided away the still crying Hinata towards the locker room, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima following right behind. Daichi turned to follow Takeda out of the gym and into the parking lot. Him and the other third-years all climbed into the back grey car with Kiyoko sitting shotgun. Takeda put in the car key and slammed on the gas. 

\------

The ride to the hospital was quick and the third-years soon found themselves stuck in a waiting room. Daichi was sitting beside Suga with Asahi was on his other side. Kiyoko and Takeda were sitting across from them, the latter typing something on his phone.

“You guys came.”

Daichi’s eyes snapped open and he saw Ukai heading towards them. The older man didn’t look good. His usually messy hair was more disheveled than normal and he already had a cigarette out.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to smoke in a hospital,” Takeda said.

“Don’t care,” Ukai replied, plopping down in a chair and bringing out a lighter. He lit the cigarette and puffed out a cloud of black smoke. 

“How is he?” Asahi asked. “Did they take him in for surgery?”

“The nurses haven’t taken Kageyama in yet. They said something about the doctor being occupied with another patient. Meanwhile, they drugged him up pretty good and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. It’s a waiting game now.”

“You think he’s gonna be okay?” Suga asked. 

“I think he’ll be fine,” Ukai answered, “he’s too stubborn not to be alright.”

Daichi hummed in agreement. Kageyama was the most stubborn person he knew, beside himself of course. 

“Don’t get me wrong here,” Ukai said, “I know why most of you are here, but I’m confused. Why did you come Kiyoko?”

“I had to come,” she replied, “Kageyama’s one of my friends.”

“What?” Suga exclaimed. 

Kiyoko sighed. “Kageyama and I ride the same bus to and from school. It took me a while to figure it out, but once I did, we started chatting to each other. It took some time to really tear down his walls, but he eventually came around. We usually sit together now and talk on the rides. As it turns out, we live pretty close to each other.”

“I never knew that,” Daichi said, shocked. 

“Yeah,” Kiyoko replied, “not a lot of people do. He’s like a little brother to me. I have to be here, for him.”

Everyone agreed before focusing in on other things. Daichi clasped his hands together and looked down at his lap. He was still nervous. What Ukai said had reassured him, but he couldn’t get the image of Kageyama whimpering out of his head. Before he could spiral any further, footsteps approached the group. A nurse with black hair walked up to them and went to address Ukai. 

“If you’d like I can take you to Kageyama,” she said. “The doctor just finished up with his other patient so the surgery should start in twenty minuets or so. It might be better to give the boy a little reassurance beforehand.”

“You’re right,” Ukai said, “I want to see him.”

“Right this way.”

\------

Kageyama was a shade whiter than the bed sheets. That was saying something considering how pale the sheets were. Ukai’s stomach dropped when he fully entered the room. He vaguely heard the nurse leaving before slowly approaching the bed. The young setter was awake, eyes slowly following Ukai as he got closer. Ukai pulled up a chair and sat down, draping his hands over the bedside railing. 

“Hey Kageyama,” he whispered, “can you hear me?” Kageyama barely nodded his head, but it was enough confirmation for Ukai to let out a breath. “They’re going to take you into surgery, the nurses I mean. They probably told you that though so I’m just repeating information. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you, and that you’re going to be just fine. Your teamates are all cheering you on, so you can’t let them down now. They still need their genius setter.”

“Sir, we’re ready to take him now.”

“I believe in you Kageyama, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have plans for a third chapter, more angst to come, but I don't know when It'll come out. Maybe next weekend?????


	3. HF- Injury to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little downhill for Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god did this chapter take me forever! Well, it's here now and hopefully you readers will like it. I wanted to thank you guys so much for all the nice comments on my other chapters! It truly makes my day when someone says they enjoy my story. You can not imagine how grateful I am for you guys. Thanks!!!
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, but a few more are in store. I decided that I'll try to post a new chapter every weekend, either Friday night, Saturday, or Sunday. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Just like Tsukishima had said, no one was allowed in to see Kageyama. Ukai had forced Takeda and the third-years to go home to take care of themselves before one of them fainted. He decided to stay and make sure Kageyama was alright. The doctor had come out a few minutes before and said that the surgery had gone well with no complications. They talked a little bit about recovery time and physical therapy, but the conversation was kept pretty short. After that, Ukai was left to wait in one of the private waiting rooms. He had gone over to the cafeteria for a quick cup of coffee, but that’s about all the walking he did. Now, he was reading one of the free magazines that had been previously lying on a side table.

It was almost midnight when Ukai started to feel a restless feeling in his gut. He got up and walked towards a check in station, stopping to throw away his empty cup of coffee. 

“What can I do for you?” the receptionist asked. 

“I was wondering if I could see Kageyama,” Ukai replied. “They let me in earlier to see him before the surgery, so I should be able to see him now.”

“Let me ask the nurses down there to see if you could go down. What’s your name?”

“Ukai.”

“Okay Ukai, give me one minuet.” The receptionist turned to her work station and picked up a phone. She dialed in some numbers and sat back down, waiting for someone to pick up. Ukai took a few steps back, giving the lady some privacy. He tried his best not to listen to the conversation, but couldn’t help glancing at the receptionist when she finished with the call. 

“So?” Ukai asked. 

“I’m so sorry Ukai, the nurses said that you can’t see Kageyama,” she said.

“Why?” Ukai demanded, unease churring in his gut.

“They didn’t tell me directly, but it seems like there was a complication.”

“What does that mean? I thought the surgery was a success.”

“I do not know,” she replied.

Ukai pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from the reception desk. He heard the receptionist mumble something, but it was blocked out. What had gone wrong? Was it serious? The doctor had said everything was fine, that Kageyama was going to be okay. The boy just needed some rest. Maybe it was just a mistake and nothing was wrong. They could’ve easily switched up patients and Kageyama was sleeping peacefully.

Ukai walked back up to the reception desk, his hands clenching nervously by his side. “I want to talk to the doctor, there was a mistake.”

\------

Kageyama was so tired. He was also in pain, a lot of pain. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn’t remember what. The last thing he remembered was volleyball practice. It was a practice scrimmage match. He’d been assigned a yellow jersey. Everything after that had been a blur, the images and memories meshing together. 

His head hurt. People were talking. 

Kageyama tried his best to muster up strength to say something, but it was a futile attempt. Instead, he slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt more now. Flashes of white and blue passed in and out of his vision. Blurry hands were touching his arms and forehead. There was a beeping noise. Kageyama closed his eyes and prayed that the pounding in his head would go away, just for a few seconds.   
He felt a prick on his arm and his body became heavy. The pounding became distant background noise and the beeping vanished completely. He was still tired. 

\------

Ukai had been waiting thirty fucking minutes for the stupid doctor to come out and talk to him. He had already read through three magazines, scrolled through his text messages, and finished another coffee by the time the bastard finally came out. The receptionist looked relieved and went off to go do something else, probably wanting to grab a coffee herself. 

The doctor came over to Ukai, a clipboard in hand. “Mr. Ukai, I heard you requested my presence, is that correct?”

“Yes that’s correct,” Ukai snapped, “I’ve been waiting here for the past thirty minutes.”

“My apologies,” he said, “we’ve had some complications.”

Ukai was about to respond with something snarky, but he stopped himself. The doctor looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. The normally white lab coat was pressed and wrinkly around the man’s frame, only adding to the exhausted look.

“What do you mean by complications? I thought you said Kageyama was fine?”

“He was initially stable after surgery, but his injury comes with a high infection rate. We tried our best to not let that happen, but it was almost inevitable. I’m sorry to say this, but Kageyama is suffering from an infection on top of the open fracture. We’re still determining how serious it is and what method of treatment we should use.”

Ukai stood there, speechless. He blinked a few times and tried to collect himself before doing anything else. “What are the treatment methods?” he stuttered. 

“Well,” the doctor said, “it really depends on how serious the infection is. If it’s just a mild infection, all he’ll need is some strong antibiotics for a few weeks.”

“And if it’s bad?” Ukai asked.

“He might need multiple surgical procedures on top of heavier antibiotics. That’s only if the infection spreads to the bone. That hasn’t happened so far, but his odds aren’t looking too good.”

“So he’ll need another surgery?”

“That’s my guess, but I’ll try everything to prevent that.”

“Can I see him?” 

The doctor hesitated, his mouth curling downwards. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing. “I guess you can, but you won’t be able to stay in there for long.”

“Let’s go,” Ukai replied.

The doctor nodded and began leading him down a hallway. They passed other patient rooms, blue curtains drawn up to keep onlookers out. There were nurses walking down the hall, talking to one another, and heading into rooms. Ukai sucked in a breath when the doctor finally stopped in front of a room. He knocked on the door before heading in, notioning for Ukai to wait a few seconds. A nurse came out, her black curls bouncing around her shoulders, and she gave Ukai a sympathetic glance. Deciding to fuck the rules, he headed into the room.

Kageyama was laying on the hospital bed, his eyes blinking slowly when Ukai came in. The doctor was above him, checking different vitals on the numerous screens surrounding the poor boy. 

“Kageyama, you have a guest here to see you,” the doctor said. “I’m going to give you two some space, call if you need me.”

With that, the doctor left. Ukai grabbed a plastic chair and scooted it up to Kageyama’s bedside. The setter looked so young just laying in the hospital bed. His eyes had a glassly sheen over them and there was sweat building on his forehead. 

“Hey Kageyama,” Ukai said, “how are you feeling?”

Kageyama hesitated for a minute, trying and failing to form a sentence. Instead he replied with, “m’ okay.”

“The doctor’s told me you have a little infection, so you’re going to have to stay here for awhile.”

“Yea,” Kageyama slurred. “S’orry.” 

Ukai frowned. “Why are you sorry kid?”

“M’kin you st’y,” Kageyama replied, his speech more mumbled and incomprehensible. 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” Ukai said, a sad smile painting his face. “I don’t mind staying here with you.”

“Th’nk yo’u,” Kageyama huffed before closing his eyes. His head lolled to the side and his breathing became heavier, a hitch of unease still present. Ukai sat back in the chair and sighed, tilting his head back against the wall. If Kageyama was going to be here for a while, maybe Ukai should go pack some stuff. He was positive that he smelled by now and that his clothes were days old. He’d come back right after he was done and then help in any way that he could. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!!!!!!! This chapter took be sooooo long to write, but it's finally here. I hope you guys like it. There is a new p.o.v. in this chapter so tell me your thoughts below. Stay safe!!!!

When he woke up for a second time, Kageyama realised it was dark outside. The curtains to his room had been mostly shut, but a small sliver of the moon peaked through and reflected onto the hospital bed. Kageyama yawned, trying to figure out just how he felt. His arms and legs seemed lighter and the pounding in his head was more or less gone. A churning feeling arose in his gut, but nothing came up when Kageyama choked out a strain of coughs.

He glanced around the room once more, checking to see if Ukai was still there. He remembered parts of their conversation from earlier and hoped that the man decided to stay. To Kageyama’s dismay, no one was sitting in the flimsy, plastic chairs that were placed beside his bedside.

A nurse came into the room a few moments later. Kageyama looked at her and appreciated the small smile curling her lips. Her black, curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she walked closer to him. 

“Hey Kageyama,” she said. “I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Stomach feels weird and my throat hurts,” he answered, too tired to put on a facade. 

“I’ve just got to check a few things and then I’ll let you rest.” The nurse, her name tag read Ms. Sato, began poking around the few machines that were huddled up behind his hospital bed. She also grabbed his hand and checked out the IV drip to make sure everything was working. Kageyama watched as she brought a thermometer up to his forehead before frowning to herself. “Looks like you still have that fever,” she mumbled.

“Do you know where Ukai is?” Kageyama asked, his brows furrowing down.

“I think he went home maybe thirty minutes ago,” Ms. Sato answered.

“Do you know if he’s gonna come back?”

“I don’t know dear,” she said. “Let me check with some of the other staff and I’ll see what I can find out.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama replied. His breathing was becoming labored and it soon turned into a coughing fit. The churning feeling in his gut got worse and Kageyama looked around desperately for a bin. 

Ms. Sato, realising how Kageyama felt, went over to the bathroom and grabbed the small trash can. She brought it over to the young setter and helped him sit up, barely getting him to the basket in time. A stream of bile came out of Kageyama’s mouth before the teen let out a small groan, clutching the bin until his knuckles turned white.

“That’s it Kageyama,” Ms. Sato encouraged, “it’s okay, just let it all out.”

The teen gagged up another mouthful of vomit as a response. Ms. Sato ran her hand down Kageyama’s back and whispered comforting words into his ear. The pair stayed like this for twenty minutes, the sound of retching echoing off the walls and into the hallway. Only when Kageyama finally passed out did Ms. Sato leave to clean the trash can. 

\------

Ukai was gone for more than an hour. He left with dirty clothes and came back with a packed bag and multiple fluffy blankets. Takeda had texted almost an hour ago wondering about Kageyama, and Ukai had just finally texted him back before turning his car off. The receptionist was still there when Ukai walked past her, a cup of black coffee in her hand. Ukai stopped at another reception desk where he recognized one of the ladies as Kageyama’s nurse. 

“Ukai?” she asked.

“That’s me.”

She smiled. “Kageyama was asking about you earlier. The boy seems to care quite a lot about you.”

“You mean he was awake? How was he? Is everything okay?”

Ms. Sato’s smile turned strained. She set down the clipboard she was holding and she walked towards the patient wards. “Kageyama woke up around 1:30 in the morning and seemed pretty coherent. He was answering my questions and engaging with me for a while before he started to feel nauseous. He was consistently vomiting for less than twenty minute after that. He was still running a low fever when he finally passed out, but it’s gotten worse in the past thirty minutes.”

Ukai’s gut dropped. He clasped his hands together before asking, “is he awake right now?”

“Yes,” she answered, “I was just with him.”

Ms. Sato and Ukai stopped before a door, the sound of gagging just loud enough for him to hear it. Ms. Sato pulled back the curtain and went over beside Kageyama, patting his back comfortably. Ukai stepped in the room and tried his best not to stare. The kid in front of him looked more like a ghost than a teenager. His skin was a pasty white color with beads of sweat adding to the sickly image. Ukai shook his head before setting down his bag and plopping down into one of the plastic chairs. Kageyama startled at the sound before finally noticing Ukai. The kid gave him a small smile and then his face was buried back in a bin. His back convulsed and something wet plopped down into the bin.

“If you could get him to drink some water after he’s finished that’d be great,” Ms. Sato told Ukai. 

“Got it,” he said. “Thank you, Ms. Sato.” 

“Please, call me Yua.”

“Alright.”

Yua left the room after showing Ukai the emergency page button, leaving the room eerily quiet. Deciding to fuck his previsious attitude about ‘not caring about the kids,’ Ukai sat on the bed next to Kageyama. He grabbed a fluffy, blue blanket and draped it over the shivering setter’s shoulders. Kageyama mumbled a quick thanks before spewing more of his guts into the bin on his lap. 

It took a few minutes for the vomiting to stop, and Ukai then had to convince Kageyama to drink some water. The kid was convinced that he’d just throw it back up, but the threat of dehydration was enough to scare him. After that, Kageyama collapsed onto Ukai, his breathing wispy and airy. Ukai gently laid the boy down and pulled the covers above his torso. He went back to the plastic chair and pulled out his phone, typing in a phone number. 

“Hey Takeda, we need to talk.”

\------

“But really, we all know I’m the most attractive member on the team,” Oikawa said. 

“Who said that?” Iwaizumi countered. “Was it one of your stupid admirers?”

“They are not stupid,” Oikawa shouted, “you’re just jelous.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his phone. Practice had just ended for the day and they were both heading home in time for dinner. Apparently, Oikawa just had to walk him home, the little priss. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s rambling and went to check his messages. There was one unread message from the Karasuno captain, weird. The message told him to call the captain, Daichi, immediately. 

“Shut up Oikawa I have to call someone,” Iwaizumi said. 

“Who?”

“Just shut up.”

“Can you put it on speaker phone?”

Iwaizumi turned on speaker phone and waited for someone to pick up. There was a bus stop ahead and the Aoba Johsai ace sat down on the bench next to it. After three rings, Daichi finally picked up the phone. 

“Iwaizumi? Is this you?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah, Oikawa’s also here with me. Why did I need to call you? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, something did happen.”

“Just tell us,” Oikawa whined into the phone speaker.

“I’m just going straight to the point, Kageyama got hurt during a practice match today. He collided with another one of our players, our ace with the man bun.”

“Is he okay?” Iwaizumi asked, a dreadful feeling settling in his stomach. 

“Yeah, is my dear prodigy alright?” You wouldn’t be able to tell from just looking at him, but Oikawa was nervous. His eyebrows were furrowed and he actually had a serious look on his face. 

“Takeda, our team manager, had to call an ambulance. He was rushed into surgery right when he got to the hospital. I’ve heard he’s been okay, but our coach, who’s there with him, hasn’t said anything in the last hour.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat there, speechless. Their previous teammate was lying in a hospital this very minute, his condition unknown. 

“What the fuck,” Oikawa said.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, “what the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I have two questions for you guys if you want to answer. 
> 
> 1\. Should I flush out Ms. Sato? I want her to become a more parental figure for Kageyama, but I don't know if that'll work.   
> 2\. Should I continue with Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's point of view?


	5. HF- Injury to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out. School's been crazy with remote learning and other various things building up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was really fun to write and I can't wait to see what happens next. Stay safe!!!

“So he might have to get another surgery?” Takeda asked.

“Yeah,” Ukai replied, his voice wavering slightly. “I’m going to be staying at the hospital for the time being, but I’ll try to swing by soon. Can you handle practice for the time being?”

“I don’t know how much practicing they'll really be doing coach.”

“Doesn’t really matter to me,” Ukai said, “It’ll be nice for them to interact and get their minds off Kageyama for a little bit. You could even set up a practice match or something for them if you’d like.”

Takeda ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the gym wall. “How are you holding up coach? I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“I’m not gonna lie, Specks, it’s been pretty difficult. Kageyama’s been getting worse with each passing hour, and I can’t do jack shit to help him.”

“Your presence is probably helping him though,” Takeda said, “especially with no other family members there with him.”

“Yeah,” Ukai said. Both men were silent for a moment before the gym door creaked open. Takeda looked up and made eye contact with Daichi, giving him a slight nod of his head. “I’ve got to go Specks, so we’ll talk later. Take care.” 

“You too,” Takeda replied before hanging up the phone. He slipped the device inside his jacket pocket and went to grab a water bottle. The rest of the team had wondered in and were getting changed in the training room. Hinata came out with Suga, staying glued to the older boy’s side. Noya was already dressed and was absentmindedly bumping a volleyball off in the corner.

“Any news on Kageyama?” Daichi asked, coming up behind the assistant coach. Other team members turned their heads and looked towards their captain.

Takeda nodded, sitting down on the gym floor. The team straggled forward and sat in front of their assistant coach. “I just got off the phone with Ukai, and he had some bad news about Kageyama.”

“What’s wrong? I thought he was fine,” Hinata squeaked. 

“Yeah, didn’t the surgery go well?” Tanaka asked. 

“The surgery did go well and it seemed like Kageyama was going to be fine, but his wound got infected during the night.”

“What does that mean?” Suga quietly asked. He wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled the little spiker closer to him.

“Well, it means that Kageyama night has to undertake another surgery,” Takeda said. “Ukai told me that it’s not the final decision, but if Kageyama doesn’t improve during the afternoon then he’s probably going to be put under.”

The team was silent as the words finally sunk in. Even Tsukishima, the one who never really cared for the king, had a grim expression written all over his face. Hinata’s eyes were glassy and his breathing was coming out in short breaths. Suga pulled the ginger into a hug and held him tightly, his own eyes watering as well. 

Daichi let out a slow breath, not really knowing what to do next. “Is there anything we can do? Can we go and visit him?”

Takeda shook his head. “I don’t think any of you should go. From what coach Ukai told me, Kageyama is very sick right now. I don’t want your fear to scare him even more.”

“What do you mean by very sick?” Noya asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

“Normal symptoms for an infection are cold sweats, fevers, nasua, pain, swelling, et cetera. I’m guessing that the king probably has a mixture of those running through his body,” Tsukishima said, glancing down at the gym floors.

“Yeah,” Takeda confirmed, “that sounds about right.”

“What do we do now?” Tanaka asked. “To be honest, I don’t feel like playing volleyball right now.”

“Me too,” Noya agreed.

“Well, I guess practice time is now yours,” Takeda replied. “I was going to set up a practice match right after this, but I guess we don’t really need that right now.” 

“No,” Daichi said, “I think a practice match would be good.”

“How can you say that?” Hinata asked, his mouth left hanging open.

“Think about it, do you think Kageyama would want us to stop playing just on his behalf?”

“No,” Hinata whimpered.

“Exactly,” Daichi said, “I think a practice match would be great Takeda.”

“I’ll get working on it right away. You all are dismissed for today and I’ll see you during practice tomorrow.”

The team nodded and began trudging towards the changing room. Daichi took a moment to wait outside, letting his teammates go in before him. He turned his head and looked towards the gym entrance. He didn’t expect to see two figures standing in the doorway.

\------

Iwaizumi had every intention of finding out what happened to Kageyama when he showed up to Karasuno’s gym. Oikawa was standing beside him, his brows furrowed and his posture tense. Iwaizumi walked into the gym, past a weird looking guy in a green jumpsuit, and straight towards the captain. Daichi, that was his name, didn’t look that fazed by their appearance. 

“Iwaizumi, so nice to see you,” he said. 

“What did you do to little Tobio?” Oikawa asked, blunt as hell. “You call Iwaizumi and tell him that my prodigy is strung up in the hospital because of a collision and then go silent. I want an explanation. No, I deserve an explanation.” 

The commotion outside had drawn most of the Karasuno members out of the locker room, the short libero being the last one to step out. Oikawa huffed before locking eyes with the ace, the one who had apparently hurt Kageyama. 

Oikawa pushed back Iwaizumi’s hand and stepped towards the larger teen, not afraid to get up close and personal. 

“I heard it was you who collided with Tobio, is that correct?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“And now he’s in the hospital because of you, correct?”

“Yes.”

“He’s gone through surgery because of you, correct?”

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said, his tone low. 

“Yes.”

“That’s enough,” Daichi said, stepping in between the two guys. “I’m positive that Asahi feels guilty and responsible already, so there’s no reason to kick him while he’s down.”

“There’s always a reason to kick someone when they’re down,” Oikawa muttered, earning a smack from Iwaizumi.

“Do you guys know anything else about how Kageyama’s doing?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to change the subject. 

The team was silent, most of them choosing to look at various spots around the gym. A guy with silver hair, the other setter, stepped forward. “It’s not looking too good. Kageyama might need another surgery.”

“What the hell?” Oikawa yelled. “Didn’t he just come out of surgery?”

“His wound is infected,” Hinata answered. “Takeda just told us he might go into surgery later tonight if he doesn't start getting better.”

Iwaizumi sucked in a big breath of air and turned around, rubbing his hands over his face. His thoughts were jumbled and the feeling of dread seemed to grow inside his stomach. Oikawa seemed to be as shocked as he was, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Both boys stayed quiet for a second before Oikawa spoke. “Where is he? What’s the name of the hospital?”

“We can’t see him,” Daichi replied gently. “We’ll have to wait a few more days to be let in.” 

“Fuck,” Oikawa said, concern clearly written across his face.

“Will you guys keep us posted if anything else happens?” Iwaizumi asked. “I know we’re not super close with Kageyama, but we were his upper classroom and somehow still care about him.”

“Sure, we’ll keep you posted,” Daichi answered. 

Iwaizumi nodded his head and made eye contact with Oikawa, his own worry reflected back in his teammates' gaze. 

\------

Yua walked into the hospital room and smiled at the sight. The man, Ukai, was slumped over in his chair, snoring quietly. Kageyama was awake, but many blankets surrounded and covered his naturally thin frame, making him look like a yeti. A small hint of recognition passed through his features and he tried to smile at her. Yua smiled back and went to his bedside, pulling out a thermometer from her scrubs. She brought it up to Kageyama’s forehead and let it settle before hearing a beep. The thermometer read 103.5 degrees, way to high for anyone’s liking. She frowned and wrote something down on Kageyama’s chart before coughing politely into her hand. Ukai woke with a start and glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Kageyama before relaxing. 

“Now Kageyama,” Yua said, “I expected you to be asleep twenty minutes ago. Would you care to enlighten me as to why you are still awake?”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and he struggled with a response. He decided that his best bet would be to stay silent and huddle back under his mountain of blankets. 

“If you’re awake by the time I come back in here, I’ll take all your blankets away and you’ll be left with the crappy hospital one,” Yua threatened, watching as Kageyama quickly shut his eyes. It didn’t take long for the exhausted young man to fall into a light asleep.

Ukai stood up and stretched his back, twisting and extending the muscles. He walked over to the trashcan and threw out his old coffee cups before setting back into the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“It’s nice,” Yua said,” to see that someone’s here for him. I was getting worried when his parents never showed up.”

“Yeah,” Ukai replied, locking eyes with Yua. 

“Not to sound pushy, but where are his parents?”

“They died when he was really little and he’s been living with his grandfather for the past five years. A year or so ago, his grandfather passed away overnight, leaving Kageyama to fend for himself. From what I’ve gathered, he’s been living on his own for the past few months.”

“Isn’t that illegal,” Yua asked.

“Probably,” Ukai replied.

“We have to report that you know.”

“Trust me, I know.”

Both were silent as they looked towards the sleeping teen. A fifteen year old boy living on his own, that sounded like something out of a movie. Yua sighed before heading towards the door. She paused briefly, taking the time to look back at Ukai.

“Don’t tell me it isn’t my fault,” Ukai said, his voice small.

Yua didn’t say anything as she exited the room, thinking over whether Ukai was right or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave any suggestions and/or critiques down in the comments below. It's really fun to see what you guys think about the storyline and my writing!


	6. HF - Injury to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fun part :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've written anything. Honestly, everything on the world has just been so crazy these past few weeks and it has been super stressful on my end. I'm so glad I got this chapter done though, and I'm excited to see where this story goes. I would like to give credit to smol_demon_giyuu (love the username😍) for the idea of adding in Ushiwaka. In my version he will be referred to as Ushijima if there's any confusion. I really liked writing his character and have plans for him in the future *evil laughing* along with some other characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are staying safe in this crazy world!

The gym was unusually quite in the afternoon hours. The sun was still high in the sky and a hazy feeling floated through the air. Beams of light flashed through the windows and colored over the gym floor. 

Daichi lifted his arms up and began stretching them side to side. Beside him, Suga was taking a sip of his water bottle. The rest of the team was spread out behind them, each of them warming up for the practice match. Yesterday, Takeda had told the team he’d scheduled a match with another team for today. Daichi could only pray that it wasn’t Aoba Johsai. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already mad enough regarding the whole situation, and Daichi was not mentally prepared for another encounter. 

The gym doors creaked open and Takeda came in, the pack of Shiratorizawa players trailing behind him. Daichi gulped and went over to greet the other team. He could instantly recognize the faces of Ushijima and the freak middle blocker Tendō. Behind him, Tsukishima glared at the opposing team. 

“We have to face these guys?!” Hinata exclaimed, breaking the silence that had settled over the gym. “Takeda, why didn’t you tell us these guys were coming?”

“We’re going to die,” Tanaka mumbled.

The opposing team traded glances with one another, wondering what was going on. Daichi huffed and shook his head before approaching Ushijima.

“We’re glad that you could come,” he said, “let’s have a great game.”

“Agreed,” Ushijima responded, extending his hand towards Daichi for a handshake.

Both captains shook hands and then went back towards there separate teams. Daichi shook his head out before calling everyone over towards their side of the court. Hinata and Noya hurred over while Tsukishima walked calmly behind them. The middle blocker kept looking back at the opposing team before scratching his head thoughtfully. Asahi was the last to join, sprinting out of the locker room and right onto the court. Daichi smiled reassuringly at everyone and took a step closer to the group.

“I know everyone’s freaking out right now, but we need to take a deep breath and try to stay calm. I know Kageyama isn’t here right now and he’s a very important member of the team, but he’d want us to play our best. Imagine if he found out we’d lost against Shiwatorizawa while he was out, he’d never let us live it down.”

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaimed. “He’d be like...‘I was gone for one game and you idiots messed everything up! How stupid could you be?!’” Hinata pushed down his hair and imitated Kageyama’s frown before laughing at himself. 

The team joined in and started laughing at his imitation and nodding their heads in agreement. Spirits were rising and everyone seemed ready to start the game. Across the court, Shiratorizawa members were already in position. Daichi got in his own position and Tsukishima bounced the ball up and down next to him, waiting to serve. In front of them, Suga stood next to Hinata, trying his best not to make eye contact with Ushijima. This was his first time playing the whole game against this specifically hard team, and he was nervous. 

Takeda blew the whistle and Tsukishima served the ball over the net. The libero from Shiratorizawa dug it back up and sent it flying back into the air. Someone was able to spike the ball over the net and it landed on Karasuno’s side of the court, allowing the other team to score a point. The game went back and forth with both teams scoring and then letting up points. Slowly, Shiratorizawa was able to pull away in the first set and reach twenty five first. The mood had dampered the team’s spirits, but Daichi was determined to keep fighting. 

\------

Ushijima was confused. Why was the silver haired setter playing the full game? As far as he remembered, the guy came in for a few minutes to give the other setter a chance to rest in their last match. The other setter, his name was Kageyama. He had dark blue hair, seemed kinda lanky, and tended to be more reserved. Now he wasn’t playing today, where was he?

Ushijima zipped up his bag and draped it over his shoulder. He bit his bottom lip before approaching the other side of the court. He could hear some of his teammates asking him questions, but chose to ignore them. He’d tell them later. The captain spotted him and met him at the halfway point of the court. Ushijima tightly gripped his bag strap and watched as the captain crossed his arms. 

“Is there anything I can help you with Ushijima?” he asked.

“Yes, I want to know why Kageyama is not here. Is he sick or something?”

The captain’s smile turned strained and a few wrinkles appeared on his forehead. “Well, there’s been a little incident with him over the past few days and he’s not feeling too well. Sorry he couldn’t be at the match today, he’s pretty bummed about it.”

“What do you meant by incident?” Ushijima pressed on, feeling an unknown emotion run through his body. On top of that, he was a little frustrated that this captain just seemed to be avoiding all his questions and giving minimal answers in return.

“It’s really nothing that you need to be concerned about,” the captain replied, “it’s sorta personal if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t.”

The captain sighed before responding, “I promise there’s nothing you need to worry about, Kageyama is just feeling a little bit under the weather and he’ll be coming back shortly. Do you want me to let him know you were asking about him?”

“Yes,” Ushijima replied, “thank you.”

The other teen nodded his head and went back over to where his team was standing. Ushijima narrowed his eyes before heading off back towards his team. Many of his friends gave him weird looks and tried to ask him questions, including his coach. Ushijima kept his mouth shut and went to exit the gym, pausing briefly to let Tendō catch up to him. The middle blocker stayed silent until the pair had climbed onto their school’s bus and were stuck sitting together.

“So,” Tendō said in a singsong voice, “what was that all about?”

“Nothing, just wanted to ask him a question.”

“About what?”

“The other setter who we faced in the prelims,” Ushijima answered. 

“What’d you want to know about him? I noticed he wasn’t at the practice match today, but I didn’t think you were interested about where he was. To be honest, I thought you didn’t notice his absence.”

“Something just seems off about what the captain said. Plus, I wanted to talk with the setter about his playing abilities. Last time I wasn’t able to find him after the match and I haven’t had an opportunity to talk to him since then.”

“Well, why don’t we do some investigating and find out where he is!” Tendō suggested, his floppy red hair spilling over his eyes.

“Great idea,” Ushijima agreed, leaning his head back against his seat. He really did have something to tell the young Kageyama, and it was an important matter. If only that captain had been a little bit more helpful in his search. 

\------

Daichi walked back towards the team and came face to face with Suga. The setter gave him a ‘I’m so done with you’ look before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the lockerroom. 

“Why didn’t you tell Ushijima what was going on?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Daichi stuttered, realising he really did have no idea why he didn’t just tell the Shiratorizawa captain what happened.

“Looks like your protective dad side is coming out,” Suga said, half heartedly punching his best friend in the shoulder. Daichi nodded his head and shrugged, not necessarily ashemed of how he acted. Both boys excited the locker room and want back towards the team, ready to discuss what would happen next.

\------

Ukai was a fucking mess. The doctor had come in about ten minutes ago and told him that Kageyama would need that second surgery. The boy had yet to get better throughout the night and into the next day. He only seemed to be get worse. Ukai stayed by Kageyama’s side the whole time and helped the young boy get changed into a clean hospital gown. Ms. Yua had also been in around the clock as well, helping to sooth Kageyama when he started to get really sick. 

Ukai had gone out of the room once to use the restroom. When he was walking back, he heard a few nurses talking to each other at the front desk. They said something about Yua’s shift being over and that she was just staying overtime now. Ukai chose not to think about what they said as he entered back into Kageyama’s hospital room. Yua, as always, was by his side, playing with one of the machines nearby.

“We’re here to take him,” another nurse said. He had apparently just rushed into the room seconds before and Ukai hadn’t noticed his arrival. 

“I got his I.V. inserted and he’s all ready to go,” Yua said. 

The male nurse nodded and went to pull up the brakes on the hospital bed. Yua helped him and began pushing Kageyama out the door. Before they reached the doorframe, she reached down and tucked the flimsy hospital blanket closer to Kageyama so that he’d be a little warmer. Ukai couldn’t even say anything before they carted the boy off. 

He was the only one in the waiting room. Other nurses passed by as the clock on the wall started to tick away the seconds. Ukai wasn’t surprised when Yua came to sit down next to him. 

“You’re not going home? Didn’t your shift end?” he asked. 

Yua smiled. “Yeah, my shift ended, but I want to be here for Kageyama. He needs someone right now more then ever. Plus, I can relate to how he’s been feeling these past few months.”

“How so?”

“My father died when I was in highschool, he lost his fight to cancer. My mother had to work overtime many nights after that, and it was my job to take care of the house and my siblings. Obviously, I wasn’t left all by myself, but I felt more like a mom than a teenager.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks. I can tell Kageyama’s a sweet kid, and he deserves so much more. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Amen to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave any comments or reviews down below!


	7. HF - Injury to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe during this crazy time. I finally finished up this chapter and I'm really excited it's finished in time for the weekend release. It took me about an hour to research medical conditions for what might happen next to Kageyama. I then proceeded to write this chapter over a two day span. As you can see, a lot of work has gone into this chapter and it has to be one of my favorites that I've written so far. I want to say "thank you" to all of you guys who are reading this story and enjoying it. As this is my first fanfic, I'm loving the reviews and all the comments! It truly makes my day to hear that people are enjoying the story. 
> 
> This chapter diffidently ends on a cliffhanger regarding Kageyama's condition. After I posted the last chapter, many had brought up the idea of amnesia. Obviously, with this new updated chapter, there is the possibility of Kageyama developing amnesia. This is up to you guys. I'm totally okay with pushing this topic further, but I want to make sure that you guys want this issue to be addressed. 
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about creating an Instagram account that revolves around my fanfic "career." This way, it'd be easier to get your input on what should happen as the story develops further. I did create this story and plot, but at this point it's also your story as well. I'd use this account for further fanfics as well. Please just let me know in the comments below.

The doctor had come in at three, two hours over the estimated surgery time. Ukai had been ready to rip out his hair not mere moments before, and Yua was trying her best to keep him calm. Both of them froze when the doctor walked past the reception desk and towards them. Yua began to sweep away all the mint rappers that decorated her skirt and Ukai quickly crushed the cigarette he was smoking.

“Doctor,” Ukai said while sitting back down. “How’s Kageyama?”

The doctor pulled up one of the empty chairs and sat down across from the adult pair. “He’s doing okay. The surgery was successful and we were able to clean out the infected area.”

Both Ukai and Yua were visibly relaxed at the news and sunk deeper into their cushioned chairs. They glanced towards each other and made eye contact for a few seconds before smiling.

“Can we see him?” Ukai asked, turning back towards the doctor. He watched as the other man took off his glasses and began massaging the bridge of his nose. A nasty feeling began creeping around Ukai’s gut and up towards his throat as the silence continued. Ukai suddenly found it was hard to swallow.

“The surgery was a success, but there has been some other recent developments with Kageyama’s health,” the doctor replied.

“What do you mean?” Yua whispered.

“While Kageyama was in surgery, something off caught my eye. It turns out that when our young patient hit their head on the gym floor, his brain collided with the side of his skull and caused some tissue swelling. 

To put it in medical terms, Kageyama has a TBI, which stands for traumatic brain injury. More specifically, he was diagnosed with a cerebral contusion. This is when there is a bruising of the brain tissue.”

Ukai felt the hope slowly draining out of his body and onto the hospital floor. It felt as if someone had squeezed his body until it was nothing more than a saggy bag of bones. This heavy boulder seemed to weigh upon his shoulders, threatening to crush him under all its might. There was also anger. It was a slow, dangerous undercurrent that laced from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. This feeling threatened to consume him, eat him from the inside out. Ukai let it. He didn’t hold back.  
The whole scene felt out of body, like he was watching it like some movie. He’d lunge forward and grabbed the doctor by the collar before shoving him against the wall. There was shouting behind him as people tried to get the situation under control. Yua was trying to reason with him, grabbing his arm and shaking it gently. Ukai shrugged her off and faced the doctor down. 

“From the first time I’ve met you, all you’ve done is fucked things up. It was your job to help Kageyama get better, not worse. You’ve put this young man through so much pain and suffering, I don’t understand how you can’t hate yourself right now. First It was a complication, then the infection came on, and now he has bruised brain tissue. What the fuck have you been thinking?” 

The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Ukai pressed him further against the wall. Both men had red faces and sweat perspiring at their brows, occasional beads dripping down their foreheads. One of the receptionists had picked up the telephone and had begun frantically talking to a local officer. Yua had taken notice and tried to wrestle the phone out of her coworkers hand before the device had shattered to pieces on the tiled ground.

“No, you don’t get to say a damn thing,” Ukai yelled, his spit flying onto the doctor’s face. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be out here. I can’t do anything to help him and it’s my responsibility to keep him safe. I’m not going to let you hurt this kid any more! Kageyama’s gone through way too much and he doesn’t deserve any of this. Do you understand me?”

“I understand” the doctor whispered, his voice cracking the tiniest bit. 

Ukai let out a breath and released him, watching as the doctor straightened out his glasses and ruffled up his lab coat. The commotion the background had ceased moments before and everyone continued to stare daggers at one another. Yua left the reception booth and went to stand next to Ukai, crossing her arms in a defensive manner. 

Awkward silence continued to fill the room until there were some shuffling noises outside the door. Footsteps squeaked against the pristine floor and shouts reverberated against the plastered walls. A group of cops burst into the waiting room, guns drawn and aimed towards the occupants. Ukai’s hands flew up along with everyone else's.

“Put your hands where we can see them and get down on your knees,” one officer shouted. 

Both Ukai and Yua fell down on their knees and kept their hands in the air. Ukai sucked in a breath as officers began to approach them, handcuffs sticking out from under their waistbands. One man grabbed a hold of Ukai and shoved him towards the ground, roughly grabbing his hands and clasping a cuff around it. The officer was about to secure the second cuff around Ukai’s wrist, but a hand stopped him from doing so.

“Officer, there’s been a mistake.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. “We got a distress call just a few minutes ago from someone in this building. Are you saying that was not an emergency call?”

“Yes, my receptionist did call the station, but there’s been a whole mix up with the situation. I was just explaining to this man about his son’s condition and he was getting a little frustrated. His wife, the lady with the black curly hair, was able to calm him down before anything happened.”

The officer frowned for a second before letting Ukai rise to his feet. He took off the one handcuff and reattached it to his waistband. The surrounding officers put their weapons away and began heading towards the door. Yua stretched her arms out and cracked a few of her knuckles before straightening her shirt out. 

The one officer turned towards Ukai. “I expect you to keep that temper in check, nice folks won’t always cover things up for you.”

“Yes sir,” Ukai replied.

The officers left the waiting room and walked down towards the elevator. Ukai turned to look at the doctor, a mixture of gratitude and fading anger shown on his face. His throat clogged up and Ukai had trouble trying to verbalize what he wanted to say.

“You’re right,” the doctor whispered, earning wide eyes from his coworkers. “I haven’t done anything to help Kageyama get better. I think it’d be best, for all parties, to transfer him to another local hospital. I can get the files ready and he’ll be transported this afternoon.”

“Thanks,” Ukai replied, nodding his head slowly. 

“Yua,” the doctor said, turning towards the young woman.

“I know,” she said, “I'll get my things by one.”

Ukai’s brows knitted together and he turned towards Yua, watching her face for any reaction. She turned to look at him and smiled before shrugging her shoulders. The medical staff began getting back to their daily tasks while Ukai picked up the turned over chairs. A janitor had come in and was sweeping up the shattered phone bits.

“So,” Ukai said, “how bad is it?”

“From what I can figure out, Kageyama’s case isn’t too severe. I think the impact of his head against the gym floor was hard, but not hard enough to do permanent damage. I’d make a fair assumption that Kageyama has to be monitored to make sure the swelling goes down naturally.”

“Is he going to have any symptoms?”

“Yes,” Yua said, “and that’s what I’m afraid of. Even though Kageyama might have a less severe case of TBI, the side effects are brutal. They range from sleep difficulties and slower motor thinking, to the possibility of him going comatose. There’s also the chance that Kageyama might develop minor amnesia on top of all the other symptoms.”

“Shit,” Ukai swore. “What am I gonna do now?”

“What do you mean?” Yua said, her black curls falling over her face. “You do realize that I’m coming with you. I mean, I just lost my job and have no other plans scheduled, so it totally works out. Plus, Kageyama needs a good role model in his life.”

“Are you saying I’m not a good role model?”

“You smoke cigarettes and run a highschool volleyball club for work. You’re nowhere near the definition of a successful adult.”

“At least I didn’t get fired.”

“Shut up,” Yua replied, smacking his arm playfully. “Come help me pack up my things, and then we can go see Kageyama. The doctor’s already working on the transfer files and I wanna be done by the time he’s finished. Then, we can finally leave this hellhole once and for all.”

\------

The gym doors creaked open as two shadowy figures slipped their way onto the court. One of them, the broader of the two, turned back to close the door behind them. The other figure gestured towards the single light protruding from an overhanging window, and began their slow movements forward. Both figures moved slowly and made sure to stay silent. They were about halfway across the gym when things started to go wrong. 

The leaner of the two, the guy in front, felt his foot slide out from underneath him. He reached out and was able to latch onto the net, using the device to pull himself up. The other guy followed after him and slipped in almost the exact same spot. His arms flailed wildly as he sought out for something solid and stable to grab onto. He felt warm fabric rub against his right hand and he latched on, bringing his other hand to the object as well. It turns out that he’d grabbed his partner’s sweatshirt, weighing them both down. The two struggled for a minute before crashing down onto the floor, their shoes squeaking against the newly polished floor.

“What the heck was that?” a voice asked.

“I don’t know,” another answered, “maybe it’s ghosts.”

“Don’t be stupid, ghosts don’t exist idiot.”

“You’re wrong. When I die and come back as a ghost to haunt you, that’ll just prove my point.”

The two continued to bicker until they had exited the locker room and walked into the gym. The overhead lights flickered on and they got a good look at who’d made the noise. Ushijima was flattened out on the court, his back facing up. Tendō was also there, clinging to the net like it was a lifeline. All four boys looked at each other for a few awkward seconds before Ushijima began to pick himself up.

“What are you two doing here?” Oikawa asked, his nose scrunching.

“We’ve come to ask you a question,” Ushijima answered, adjusting his hoodie. “Have you guys been informed about Kageyama’s incident?”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to the side. “Yeah, we know about Kageyama,” he answered. “What’s it to you?”

“We faced his team a couple days ago and I didn’t see him there,” Ushijima said, “the captain told us something happened and he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Wasn’t feeling well? Of course he wasn’t feeling okay, he went through surgery!” Oikawa said, his voice rising in volume.

Ushijima looked towards Tendō, a puzzled expression written across his face. The other just shrugged his shoulders, looking as confused as his captain. They both looked towards Oikawa, worry and concern reflected in their eyes.

“He had surgery?” Tendō asked. “Why?”

“Daichi didn’t tell you guys? Kageyama had a nasty collision and was rushed to the hospital a few days ago,” Iwaizumi answered. “We haven’t heard anything since then.”  
“Oh my god,” Tendō said, running a hand through his hair. Beside him, Ushijima sucked in a breath and turned away, looking out through the open window. 

“That lying son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, have a happy holiday. I will be getting time off so I might be able to get another chapter in this weekend, but I don't wanna rush the process. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd answer the two questions back in the chapter notes. See ya!!!


	8. HF - Injury to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...I wanted to start out saying a huge sorry for being gone so long. These past few months have been crazy for me and I couldn't really find the motivation to get another chapter out. I decided to sit down this weekend and see if I could get a chapter finished and, luckily, I found myself easily slipping into the pages. I am not considering giving this work up at all, but I want to keep my work at the same level (aka not rushing anything). I wanted to say thank you for everyone's who's supported this work so far and giving it much love. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. It really means a lot to me that people enjoy my writing. There are a few questions in the end chapter notes that will decide the future of the story, so comment your opinion on the matter. Again, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Kageyama collided with their ace during a practice match. The collision was really bad and Kageyama had to be rushed into the E.R. for emergency surgery. Apparently, something went wrong behind the scenes and he had to go in for another surgery right after that and now you have no idea what’s going. How did we miss this? Kageyama’s a frickin genius and is very well known, but news still hasn’t spread to the other teams about his condition?”

“Yeah, that’s the current situation,” Iwaizumi confirmed, his lips settling into a frown. “We haven’t heard from the captain about any other updates, so we’re assuming everything’s alright.”

“Well,” Tendō said, “we should give this captain a call and find out what the hell’s going on.”

“I agree,” Ushijima said. “Can you get in contact with him?”

“I’m afraid not,” Iwaizumi said sheepishly, running a hand behind his neck. “I tried to call him earlier but he never picked up.”

“Great,” Tendō muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry guys we’ll just have to check every hospital around until we find him!” Oikawa said.

“How many hospitals is that exactly?” Tendō asked. 

“About four or five,” Iwaizumi answered. “At least, I think that’s the right amount.”

“What are we waiting for? We can take my car!” Oikawa said as he began walking towards the exit. The rest of the guys followed after him and into the school parking lot. They passed some other students just getting out of clubs and other extracurricular activities. Oikawa stopped in front of a small jeep just parked at the back of the lot. “Well, hop in already.”

Ushijima sent a quick glance towards Tendō before climbing in the back. Iwaizumi had climbed into the passenger seat while Tendō sat next to his teammate. Ushijima shoved over some bags and old wrappers before buckling up. 

“Don’t mind the food or clothing,” Oikawa said as he started the car.

“Jesus man, how long has this been here?” Tendō asked, holding up a stained sock.

Oikawa turned around to look back before shrugged his shoulders. 

“What the hell? Do you know how disgusting that is?!” Iwaizumi yelled. 

Oikawa smiled at them, his hair flopping over to one side of his face. He pulled the gear shift back into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, buckling his seatbelt at the same time. Ushijima grabbed onto the handle right above his head just as the car jerked forward. 

\------

Kageyama had been transferred to a hospital named something so stupid Ukai forget what it was called. He’d driven over with Yua after they’d grabbed a quick lunch out. He still had his overnight packed safely in the back seat with some blankets piled next to it. 

Ukai parked the car and walked in, his bag slung over his shoulder. He reached the receptionist desk and rung the little bell. A plump women came up to the counter, a clipboard in her hand.

“What can I help you with?” she asked. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Kageyama Tobio. He was just transferred here.”

“Yes, Kageyama was just check in about twenty minutes ago. They must be getting him set up in a room now. I can call his nurse down to come get you when he’s all done setting up.”

“That’d be great. Thank you.”

Yua grabbed Ukai’s arm and led him down to one of the chairs. She took out the two cookies she’d bought at the small restaurant and handed one to him. Ukai graciously took the cookie and instantly took a bite. 

“I already like this place better than the last hospital,” he muttered, cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth. 

Yua chuckled and reached in her bag for a napkin. “I’d have to agree with you,” she said, handing him the napkin she’d found.

“I mean, that other doctor was a real pain in the ass.”

“Totally.”

“Why’d you even work for him? I’m sure there are other hospitals that would hire you.”

“It seemed like a good choice at the time. It was super close to my apartment and paid fairly well. As a newly graduated college kid, it seemed like heaven. Sure, the longer I worked the worse it was, but I did enjoy my job. I thought no matter where I was, as long as I helped people things were all right.”

“You always wanted to be a nurse then?” Ukai asked. 

“Since I was five years old. A neighbor of mine fell off his bike and scrapped his knee. I was the only one around and helped him clean up. He was fine, running around the next day chasing after a soccer ball.”

“Cute,” Ukai said, stuffing the last piece of cookie into his mouth. 

Yua rolled her eyes and went to throw out her wrapper. She was about to sit back down when a man in green scrubs entered the waiting room. He had a cap on and a few curls peaked out from underneath. 

“Are you two here for Kageyama?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Ukai answered, standing up and walking over to the man. 

“I’m Kyo,” he said, “kageyama’s nurse. I can take you guys back to see him now.”

Ukai nodded his head and followed Kyo down the hallway. Yua followed behind them, occasionally glancing into rooms. They stopped in front of a room with blue curtains covering the entrance. Ukai gripped the strap of his bag.

“Kageyama woke up when I was adjusting his bed, but he seemed to be pretty out of it. It might be side effects to his brain swelling or it could just be exhaustion.”

“Is he still up?” Yua asked.

“For the moment,” Kyo said,”yes.”

The three stepped into the room, Kyo taking the lead. Kageyama looked almost exactly the same, abit more comfortable than in his last room. Kyo went over to check some things on the various machines and Ukai took a seat. Yua went over to the window and cracked the blinds open, allowing a little ray of sunshine to peek through.

Ukai looked over to Kageyama, catching his eye. The young boy eyed him suspiciously before glancing over at Kyo. Ukai frowned, pulling his bag over across his lap. He open it and pulled out one of the blankets Kageyama had used at the previous place. Cautiously, he stood up and handed it to the young setter. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed while he absently rubbed the blanket between his fingers. 

“Kageyama,” Kyo started, “these two people have come to visit you.”

Kageyama lowered his head and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Can you repeat that?” Kyo asked patiently. 

“I don’t know them,” Kageyama mumbled. 

His heart stopped for one terrifying second. Ukai forced himself to take a deep breath before scooting his chair closer to the bed. Yua had come up behind him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“You don’t know who I am Kageyama?” Ukai asked, his tongue feeling like led.

“No. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, it’s not your fault.” 

“Nice to meet you Kageyama,” Yua said, sticking out her hand. “My name’s Yua.”

Kageyama clumsily grabbed her hand and shook it.

“And this is my friend Ukai,” she said. 

“Nice to meet both of you,” Kageyama said. He clutched the blanket tighter and looked squarely at his bedsheets. “Why am I in the hospital? Did something happen?”

Ukai glanced quickly over at Yua, not knowing how to answer. Was it too much to tell him the truth? Maybe it’d be best of they let his brain heal on his own without any interference. 

“You were in a accident,” Kyo answered. Ukai thanked him mentally.

“A car accident?”

“No,” Kyo started, “you hurt your head very badly during a volleyball match.” 

Kageyama’s eyes opened wide. “How?”

“Collision,” Ukai answered. 

Kageyma shook his head frantically before keening over. His hands grasped at his head as he let out a moan. Ukai was instantly at his side, gently easing the young setter back into the pillows. Kyo had brought out a needle and was injecting something into one of the IV drips. Once he finished, he turned to the two adults and leaned back against the wall. 

“You have to take it easy Kageyama,” Yua said. “If you move your head like that you’re only putting more pressure on your brain.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. Ukai grabbed the blanket and helped drape it over the young boy, lifting his arms over the cloth. He stood back up again and plopped down in the chair, burying his face into his hands. Yua gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down in the other chair. 

“He should be out of it for a while,” Kyo said, already looking over towards a sleeping Kageyama. “I know things will be difficult with his memory, but be patient. It’s okay to fill him in on who you are and how you know him. Hopefully, it’ll kickstart his memory back into gear. I don’t think his amnesia is permanent, but it might last for a few weeks.”

“Thank you,” Ukai said. 

Kyo nodded his head and left the room. Yua turned to Ukai and gave him a small, sad smile. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said. “I’ll help you in whatever way I can and I’m sure Kageyama will remember eventually.”

“I hope so too,” Ukai agreed. “I just hope things don’t get any worse.”

\------

“Well, things get any worse than this,” Iwaizumi muttered, stopping right in front of a hospital’s sliding doors. 

“We’ve already checked three different places, so the odds are tipping in our favor for this one,” Ushijima said. 

“Can we get food after this? I’m absolutely famished,” Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi smacked his friend on the arm and began dragging him inside. The two other boys followed suite, careful to avoid Oikawa’s flailing arms. 

They walked past a couple of nurses and a small waiting room. Iwaizumi stopped at the reception desk and rang the bell. Ushijima looked around and frowned at the blandness of the room. It made him feel like he was trapped taking a math quiz. 

“What can I help you boys with?” a women asked.

Ushijima turned his head and saw a small women at the counter across from Iwaizuim. “We’re looking for a patient named Kageyama Tobio. He’s a first year and came in with a head injury.”

The women tisked, shaking her head. “You just missed him. He was brought in a couple days ago and then transferred to another hospital this morning. Are you family or friends?”

“Friends,” Iwaizumi answered. He shifted his weight and leaned a little bit on the counter. “Can you tell me what hospital he’s in? My friends and I want to see him.”

“He was transferred to the United Clinic on the other side of town. I’d suggest seeing him tomorrow, visiting hours are about to end.”

“Thank you.”

Oikawa slipped out of Iwaizumi’s grasp and started heading out the door. “Well, we’ll just have to see little Tobio tomorrow then.”

“Yes,” Ushijima agreed, walking over to Oikawa’s car.

“Okay, so what does everyone want for dinner?” Oikawa asked before opening his car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to answer these two questions because they will decide how this story plays out...
> 
> 1\. Do you want me to write a recovery phase or just leave it alone at the end? Recovery phase would include a handful of more chapters and more interaction between Ukai and Kageyama. Living it alone will probably end when Kageyama's amnesia clears up or he gets discharged from the hospital. 
> 
> 2\. I was thinking of creating another oc character for another hospital patient. She was going to be female and befriend Kageyama, so let me know if you want her included or not. I wouldn't plan on doing anything romantic, just a sweet friendship. If so, comment name ideas as well. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to continue this work, but I don't plan on updating every day. Maybe every week???? I'll try my best. If you have any suggestions or improvements please comment them down below.


End file.
